Red Werewolf Redemption
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: After John Marston arrives back in Blackwater, he finds out that he has to find and capture or kill a bounty. But the bounty lives in Tall Trees and has no gang with him. Who is this bounty? And why is he in Tall Trees and has no gang? Is it a trap to kill Marston? Or something else? Important Message Inside! All Genres In Fic: Horror, Western, Crime, Family, Adventure, Mystery.
1. Prologue: Bounty

**IMPOTANT AUHTER NOTE PWEASE WEAD(Important Author Note Please Read): This is my new fic for RDR(Red Dead Redemption). It takes places two missions after John Marston arrives back in Blackwater. So, if you haven't gotten that far in the game(Or not have and want to read it) I suggest you do it before reading this, because this contains parts from the actual game from that point in time that have been made to fit this story's plot. This story is also based around the rumour I heard going over the internet that there is a werewolf in Tall Trees in this game, I haven't found it yet, but my mind made this up to try and show me not to give up on finding it. Anyways that's all, please enjoy! And also since I'm not allowed to do any major swearing in my fics(Which I don't mind), it won't have the F bomb in it or any kind of weird scene that makes me wanna puke. Enjoys!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Prologue: Bounty**

A horse that was the colour of night (yeah, this is my horse in RDR. I love it. I call it Black Beauty. WAT! I Love My Horse!) was running to the town of Blackwater. It was around sun set and the horse was being rode by a retired outlaw, John Marston. He rode the horse to the middle of the small town and hitched the horse to a post. He walked in to the Police Station, ready to see a man he hated called Edger Ross, but he heard something over at the desk. A man with combed brown hair, a business suit and a small moustache was sitting behind a desk.

"Mr Marston, welcome back!" he exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this right now," John said, sounding quite annoyed.

"No, no, no, no, wait!" The man exclaimed as he took a piece of paper out of a drawer from behind his desk.

"What?" John asked, sounding annoyed now.

John walked over to the desk the man was behind and took the paper from him. John looked at the paper and saw that it was a wanted poster. The man on the wanted poster had a cowboy hat on, a small beard and messy hair.

"Who is this?" John asked, pointing at the picture. "And why do you need me for it?"

"His name is Remanu McGee. He is wanted for the murder of half of the campers that went to Bear Claw Campsite before it was shut down and the councillors moved to Armadillo," the man told John.

John continued looking at the picture in thought, "Once again I ask, why do you need me?"

The man leaned forward a bit with a frown, "Because you're best for the job."

John sighed in irritation and pocketed the poster in his long duster jacket (I mostly make him wear that outfit, the one similar to Van Helsing's).

"And he was last seen deep within Tall Trees," the man told John. "But the reason why we want this guy either captured or killed is because … he has no gang and he is _very_ dangerous."

John was about to turn and leave, but once he heard that he turned around with an eyebrow raised. "No gang? Every other bounty I hunted down has had a gang. Why does this … Remanu not?"

"That's the thing, Mr Marston, we don't know why. Mr Ross doesn't want him kept alive and anyone knowing why does everything alone, but I want to know why," the man told John. "He does all his murders on his own which is very suspicious. I think he may be hiding something."

John looked down for a bit as though in thought and then nodded, "Sounds interesting I guess. And it will also give me some more time to think up more threats to give to that bastard!"

"Good day, Mr Marston, And I've heard rumours of wolves up those parts so be careful," the man told John.

John looked back with his eyebrow raised once more. "I've been up there before and I've seen those wolves, they're nothing compared to what I've been through lately."

"No, Mr Marston, wolves that are the size of a man," the man behind the desk exclaimed, urgently.

John nodded his head once more and started to head back to his hitched horse. He unhitched it, hopped on it and started to ride out of Blackwater and to Tall Trees.

* * *

_**So, tell me how I did. I wanna know. I'm not gonna put their accents in because pretty much all of them have a southern or something accent. But tell me how I did of doing John Marston. Pwease! Me Want To Know! And after I finish another story (Most likely Nightmare From The Past cos it's nearly fisnished) I'll upload a new story called Death Bringers. Sonic's gonna be a vamp in that story and a REAL one. Hope u enjoyed! Also this story won't be updated that easily as I have to watch the cutscenes from the game to do it like my Sonic Unleashed Saga 1 fic as well as writers block keeping me down :-(. Please review!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	2. Meeting A Monster In Tall Trees

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting A Monster In Tall Trees**

John rode through Manzanita Post and up the hill behind the wooden houses and into Tall Trees. The horse was beginning to get tired, but John didn't care he just continued to ride. Once he got near the middle of Tall Trees where the trees were the tallest the horse started trying to buck John off. He held onto the reigns tightly and yelled out a few curses, but in all fairness he finally got bucked off and the horse ran off. He screamed as he fell off the horse's backside and landed on the dirty ground. He stood up and watched the black horse run away.

"Damn horse. Now where do I go from here?" he said. John looked around and saw a fire in the distance he got his shotgun out and started running towards the fire. John slid behind a tree and looked at the place the fire was coming from. He also could hear distant humming.

John thought that it may not be the guy he was looking for, so he put his gun back on his back. John stood up and walked into the view of whoever had that fire going. As he walked into the view of the person at the campsite he saw that he was eating an already cooked wild boar. John looked at him in disgust and when he stepped on a twig the man looked up.

"Ah. I was wondering when a city fellow like you would come looking for me," he said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Mr?" John asked as he circled the campsite.

The man on the ground eating the boar laughed. His voice sounded high pitched while he laughed … and talked. There was blood around his mouth from eating the boar and he looked back at John. "You don't know?"

"Should I?"

"Well, you should…" the man sighed as he relaxed and lay back. He tilted his hat forward, hiding his face. "…seeing as it's almost time and you won't be living for much longer."

John stared at the man as he got the wanted picture out again and looked at it and then back at the man. This man was Remanu McGee. His outfit constricted of a dirty green shirt, long brown pants, a belt was around his waist although it looked like no weapons were inserted in it and a cowboy hat. He had short blond hair and brown eyes. John put the picture away and got his shotgun out again and aimed it at Remanu. The man lifted his hat and looked John with an evil grin on his face. It confused John how this man could be smiling when a gun was aimed at his head. John was even more confused when he wasn't drawing a weapon.

"Why aren't you drawing a weapon?" John asked Remanu, still keeping his gun on him.

Remanu smiled at John as he saw the full moon starting to rise, "Oh, my weapon is coming right … Now!" Remanu kicked the gun out of John's hands and it landed near a rock a ways way away from him. John glared back at Remanu, but stared in shock as he watched the man fall to his hands and knees and scream in pain. John began to back away towards his gun as he kept a watchful eye on Remanu's transformation.

Remanu's clothes ripped as his chest grew in size and muscle. His arms grew muscles and bulk along with his legs. His clothes continued ripping until they finally gave way and when they did all over him was a coat of lush, shaggy dark blonde fur. His hands and feet grew claws on them and his heels and little toe moved up along his leg to form paws. The last to transform was his face. His ears moved to the top of his head and he shook it, making his hat fall off. His mouth snapped open and moved out into a snout as long sharp teeth grew in place of the teeth he already had and fangs in place of the canines. His eyes lastly, changed to a predatory amber as they locked on John.

John finally backed into the rock that his gun had been thrown near. He dropped down to it, picked it up and aimed it at Remanu. But Remanu jumped at John before he could pull the trigger. John was pushed onto the ground with a growling wolf Remanu on top of him. Although he was more man than wolf. A werewolf. A man transformed into a beast by the full light of the moon. John's gun was thrown from him again and he tried to reach for it, but Remanu snarled and lunged at John's chest. John had his hand just reached out for his gun when Remanu's fangs pierced passed his duster jacket and onto his skin. John screamed in pain and clasped his gun, tightly in his hand. He lifted it up underneath where the werewolf's own chest was and pulled the trigger.

Remanu howled in anger and stumbled back with a snarl at John as the man got up onto his feet and held his bleeding chest. He looked at it as he took his hand away, "Damn it. What kind of creature are you?"

Remanu only snarled and lunged again, this time John was ready and he got his gun ready. He aimed and shot the werewolf in the head. Remanu whimpered and fell to the snowy ground. John walked around the dead body and kicked it to see if he was truly dead. Once he got no response he turned and was about to whistle for his horse when he heard the sound of snow moving. John turned and aimed his gun at Remanu again only to see that he was transforming back to normal. It was as shocking as when he was transforming into that beast, but he was … naked. John groaned and whistled for his horse. Once the horse came John hopped on the black horse. He didn't want to stay any longer. He looked down at the bite mark on his chest and frowned and then looked back at Remanu and shot him a few more times before making his horse turn to leave.

"That's for biting me, whatever you are," and with that he left Tall Trees and headed back to Blackwater, covering up his wound with his duster jacket in the process.

* * *

_**Phew! That took awhile! I did this while in the library while waiting for my Drama exam. I'm not too good at explaining werewolf transformations so go easy on me ok. And I hope u like it. It's when John goes to kill the werewolf guy and gets bit. XD**_

**_VFMH OUT!_**


End file.
